


[podfic] English

by forthegreatergood, reena_jenkins



Series: My Best Girl [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Pining, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegreatergood/pseuds/forthegreatergood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Angie can't help the crush she's got on Peggy."</i> </p><p>(First story in the My Best Girl series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] English

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [English](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304013) by [forthegreatergood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegreatergood/pseuds/forthegreatergood). 



**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**

**Warnings:**  Fluff, Pining, Canon Compliant  
 ****

 **Music:**[Sugar (That Sugar Baby O' Mine)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hGrLY36hzas), as performed by Jo Stafford  
  
 **Length:**  00:11:19  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AC\)%20_English_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) for hosting me).

 

OR you can download the podbook (m4b) of the entire  **[My Best Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/series/210014)**  series. With a total runtime of 00:48:57, you can download the [ **m4b right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(AC\)%20_My%20Best%20Girl_%20Series.m4b) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)


End file.
